Joe Wolf
Joe Wolf is an American professional wrestler, who wrestles for GTS Wrestling. He is known in the GTS community for his resemblance to Baron Corbin, which Grim mocks him about. He is small, but intense and has a cocky and loud/brash attitude. Former GTS Tag Champion, Former GTS Intercontinental Champion, and Former Hardcore Champion. He lost the GTS Tag Team Championship to the Manabros. Manabo and Fake Manabo. He was recently turned on by Bruiser Bonifer because they lost at Grimamania. He plays Power Wolf in BFCW GTS When Joe first appeared in GTS, he was a nice guy, after Tony Emerald and Black Fury destroyed the YouTube Wrestling Figures Heavyweight Championship, Joe made a new one for Grim. Joe also showed how nice he was when he gave Duhop a medical exam to see if his shoulder injury had cleared up enough to compete. Joe started wrestling in a Peter Pan costume, which everyone mocked. Joe states it was a Robin Hood costume. Weeks after the appearance of a mysterious Scarecrow who had been hacking the channel and exposing wrestler's secrets, Joe turned heel when he was revealed to be the scarecrow, because he was sick of not getting any respect. He formed a tag team with Bruiser Bonifer called Chaos Conspiracy, which became a sub-group of the stable, King's Keys to Chaos. Joe and Bonifer became 2 time GTS Tag Team Champions, but after losing the titles, Bonifer attacked Wolf and left King's Keys, dispanding Chaos Conspiracy. After Chaos Conspiracy dispanded, Joe started a storyline where he won the lottery and became a millionaire. On April 16, Wolf competed in an Easter Egg Hunt Match, Finding a Easter Egg under the patio which said Put Kain Magyar over for the DF Championship, but he forced Jimmy Controversy to do it instead. At War for the Warehouse Wolf was defeated by Jimmy Controversy, thus means Jimmy wins he free from Joe. On May 24, 2017 Wolf defeated Olfrick Strongclaw, Yes Way Jose, Max Frost, and Oliver Clothesoff to win the GTS Intercontinental Championship. On June 2 Joe defeated Jimmy, Retaining his belt. On July 8th, 2017 he battled Jay Kirby in the first ever GTS Bull Rope Match at Giant Sack of Heat. He retained the title, but later was challenged by Kid Christian for the belt. Christian claimed he only needed 30 seconds to win and ended up beating Joe in 18 seconds, causing Joe to lose the Intercontinental Title. Joe is the current reigning defending Undisputed GTS United States Champion. In wrestling * Finishing moves ** Headlock driver * Signature moves ** Natural Selection (Forward somersault cutter) Parodied from Charlotte Flair ** Snap DDT ** Tiny Turd punch ** Suicide dive ** Wolf Street (Cobra clutch slam) – adopted from Ted DiBiase Jr. * With Bruiser Bonifer ** Double-Team Finishing Moves *** Bicycle Kick (Bonifer) and Russian Leg Sweep (Wolf) combination * With Jay Evans ** Double-Team Finishing Moves ***Magic Killer (Aided snap swinging neckbreaker) * Nicknames ** "The Million Dollar Midget" ** "Richest Man in GTS" '(Says on his twitter account) ** '"Tiny Turd" Championships & Accomplishments * GTS Wrestling ** GTS Intercontinental Championship (2 times) ** GTS United States Championship (1 time, Current) ** GTS Million Dollar Championship (2 times Current, Inaugural) ** GTS Hardcore Championship (8 times) ** GTS Tag Team Championship (2 times) w/ Bruiser Bonifer ** Christmas Chaos Winner (2016) - GTS Hardcore Championship ** Easter Egg Hunt Winner (2017) - Put Kain Magyar over for the DF Championship Entrance Music Category:Male characters Category:Antagonists Category:Assholes Category:Members of Degeneration Fat Category:GTS Tag Team Champions Category:GTS Hardcore Champions Category:Masked Characters Category:GTS Million Dollar Championship Category:Christmas Chaos Winner (2016) Category:Male Characters Category:Easter Egg Hunt Winner (2017) Category:Members of King's Keys to Chaos Category:GTS/PCS Draft 2017 Category:GTS Show Category:Pete Corvus Show Category:GTS Intercontinental Champions Category:Double Champions Category:Assholes Category:GTS United States Champions